Stranded
by The Magnifique
Summary: Rydia finds herself stranded on the strangest of islands, along with the dragoon and the ninja. As Rydia tries desperately to piece together the mystery that surrounds it, Tempers fly and a secret is discovered. KxR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: It's all Square Enix's wunnerful work. Not mine.

Stranded

Chapter 1

_The soft bed had looked inviting when Rydia had first seen it. She had no idea it wouldn't be hers alone._

The summoner's eyes fluttered. She rolled over, hearing the soft crashing of waves against her body. Her head throbbed. Her body ached. She felt heavy and ill.

_Then she had met the others…he didn't want only her…he needed all of them…and she didn't like that._

She tried to open her eyes, but no matter how hard she tried, they stayed glued shut. Not a bone in her body could move.

_She often wondered why she stayed. She tried to give second chances. To forgive. But no one… not them, not him…_

She tried to remember what happened. The only thing that came to mind was a large fire…an explosion…screaming…blood…terror…

_No one would change…_

Her throat burned…her stomach cramped…she was lost…she needed to be saved

_She wasn't sure how much more she could take…_

She heard a yell in the distance. She tried sitting up, but it was to no prevail. Feet pounded on the soft ground, heading her way…a strong arm took her up… she went limp the arms of her rescuer…

* * *

"Is she okay?"

"I think, yeah… she doesn't seem as warm anymore…she's breathing normally…I think I just saw her eye twitch."

Rydia felt a hand brush her arm, and another one slip behind her neck. She stirred, and she felt someone lean down next to her.

"My love, can you hear me? Are you all right? Please, wake up!"

Rydia's eyes clamped shut. The ninja was there. Calling her his love. Rydia thought back to the shame and sadness he had put her through. He couldn't really think that she loved him.

"Rydia…" a deep voice started.

Ah, Rydia thought, so the disrespectful ninja wasn't alone. The traitor dragoon was here also.

Where was here? All the fire, terror, and the airship starting to plummet, Kain going outside and jumping…the coward left. The cowardly traitor left the airship with Rydia and Edge on it, plummeting into the deep sea.

"Can you hear me?"

Of course I can hear you, stupid. I'm not dead. Do you want me to acknowledge that fact?

"Rydia, wake up!"

Rydia's eyes slowly opened. She was sore all over… and she found herself in a crude box like structure, both men looking over her. Kain looked with an expression of concern, while Edge's hands wrapped around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Rydia would have fought harshly had she been able to move. Instead she just winced and prayed for him to stop.

"Rydia, my love, I was so worried, oh, you're alive, you're alive…"

"Edge, put her down. You're hurting her."

Edge laid Rydia down again, and Kain got up and left. Edge watched him leave, and then pulled out the small chest from behind him.

"The airship was attacked by a troop of Zu's. No one was expecting it, no one knew what to do." Edge muttered as he tried to break the lock on the chest.

"This island is odd. Seems to be an aura around that prevents the use of magic. Kain can't even jump. We landed, maybe, four hours ago. I found Kain walking along the beach, staring into the ocean. Then we went looking for you, of course. I don't know what I would have done if you had gotten hurt."

Like I'm not already, you idiot, Rydia thought. She tried to sit up, but Edge forced her down again, this time the lock off and the chest open.

"Kain walked around the beach, picking up the wreckage from the airship. Made sure he salvaged all the chests and stuff he could before the tide pulled it out. We're gonna need all we can get.." Edge continued, pulling what looked like a pile of bedding out of the chest.

Rydia looked around at the small fortress. She was lying in a cave, littered with wreckage and supplies from the majestic creation, with room leftover for the 3 of them to be comfortable.

"Here," Edge said, Draping a thin sheet from the chest around her, "You need to get warm. Get out of the dress, precious. You'll get ill."

Rydia shot him a look, and he muttered to himself as he got up and left. Rydia made sure the sheet was completely covering her before crawling out of the dress. She wrapped the sheet around her like a little toga, threw the wet dress to the side of the cave. She saw Edge's eyes creep around the corner of the cave, and she stumbled back in when he saw that she was dressed, looking slightly upset.

"Here, love." Edge said, throwing Rydia a cord and a blanket. "Make yourself comfortable. You look tired." He gave Rydia a mischievous look

Rydia tied the cord around her waist, and buried herself under the blankets, praying that Kain would return soon. She knew the ninja wouldn't try anything with the dragoon there.

Author's Notes: Here it is... my first pathetic stab at a fanfic. PLEASE don't bombard me with bad reviews, 'cuz I gotta very short fuse. If Anyone at all likes it, then I might submit the next chapter. If you could call 900 words a chapter...pathetic, I know. If I ever remember to get the next one out, it'll be a little more descriptive. Ah well. Until next time.

_The Magnifique_


	2. Chapter 2

Stranded

Chapter 2

_"Rydia…come to me…" _

_"Edge…" _

"_Rydia…"_

"_Mmm…"_

"_My love…"_

_

* * *

_

"Rydia…"

Rydia jerked awake. She looked around. It hadn't been the dream she was wishing it had been. She was still on the island.

"Here Rydia, eat this." Kain sat next to her, in his hands a small cup. Rydia tried to sit up, everything still aching. Kain reached behind her and pulled her into a sitting position, and put the cup in her hands. Rydia looked at the dark liquid inside. She closed her eyes and gulped it down slowly.

"Mmm…"she muttered, the sweet liquid seeping down her throat. She felt less achy the second she drained the cup. Rydia fell back against the cave wall, and she felt Kain take the cup out of her hands and get up to go out. She followed.

Rydia crept out of the cave, careful to make sure she didn't awaken the ninja beside her. She followed him down to the beach, and sat beside him.

"What was that you gave me?" she muttered, staring into the ocean.

It took a while for Kain to speak, and when he did, it was in a very soft voice.

"It's a medical potion us dragoons were taught when we went through training. We don't have the gift of white magic. We had to stay alive somehow." He got up and walked a ways down the beach some more. Rydia followed.

"Thank you," she muttered. "I feel so much better." They kept walking down the beach.

"I suppose I should thank Edge, too…after all, he found me on the beach…"

Kain slowed to a stop. He looked down at the waves, then turned back to the shelter and crawled back in. Rydia stared after him, then sat on the beach, staring into the water.

"Come on, precious, up and at 'em." Rydia rolled over, wishing the ninja would go away. He never paid this much attention to her at Eblan. He was always switching between the lovely ladies, each at his feet whenever he called.

Shivers ran down her spine as she remembered what Eblan was like. Why did she stay? She loved Edge, to a certain extent, but…

"Edge, go away. I'm tired and I'm not moving, unless someone's here to take us away."

"Love, come on," Edge muttered, winding his arms around her and pulling her up. Rydia sighed. He never gave up. He never took no for an answer. Ever.

"Edge, I'm not going anywhere with you." Rydia wrestled herself free and went back to the cave, dropping onto the sand and closing her eyes. She sensed the dragoon beside her, but she wasn't in a talking mood. She felt his eyes stare at her, and then he left.

Rydia couldn't take it any more. She stuck her head out of the cave to make sure Edge was gone, far away. She saw him scaling a cliff across the beach, and Rydia collapsed into a hopeless pile of tears.

Her life was turned upside down the day Kain came to Eblan. Rydia had planned on leaving that very day- she had her pack slung over her shoulder, and was going to the kitchens to grab some food for the journey. Then the doors bust open and the chancellor came in and informed her that an emissiary from Baron had come.

She was dragged into her room, dressed in an elaborate gown, and taken to the throne room. Edge sat on the throne, and motioned for Rydia to come over and sit on the arm rest of the throne. A lady always sat next to the king during formal affairs, even if she wasn't officially queen. Rydia grudgingly sat, trying not to meet the ninja's eyes. Of course, Edge was oblivious to the fact that Rydia was in an extremely tetchy mood, and bent over to her and grasped her hand.

"My love, after this most boring meeting, why don't we hide away for a while? I missed you last night… don't leave me alone like that again, my love…" He had leaned over, reaching for Rydia's mouth. She impatiently slapped him, and turned towards the bright blast of color welcoming the visitor. Edge looked dumbfounded.

"Kain!" Rydia nearly fell to the floor. The dragoon strode up the aisle, in a bright blue tunicwith a cape flowing elegantly behind him. Rydia stared. She knew Cecil and Rosa had forgiven him, but enough to send him, alone, to Eblan, to people who didn't trust him? Edge wanted to kill him at one point for his betrayal. Rydia had never forgiven him, either. She didn't trust him at all. He had never given her a reason to.

But it wasn't long after that that the airship bound for Baron pulled up off the ground. Kain took them back to the castle to meet with the king and queen, for not only a reunion, but to inform them in person of something that had come up in the waters between the land. They had insisted on a meeting in person; and they warned them to be careful while traveling over the water.

Rydia sighed, trying to push the thoughts of her life at Eblan away. She settled in the corner of the cave, and was soon whisked away into slumber.

* * *

Author's notes: Maybe that cleared things up a bit. Maybe it didn't. I promise my next chapter will be a little longer (Meaning over 1000 words) send me any questions and ill try to clear things up a bit. Promise the next one will be a bit more interesting, too.

_The Magnifique_


	3. Chapter 3

Stranded

Chapter 3

"_Why not come back to Eblan with me?_

"…"

"_You'd love it, I know you would…" He twirled her around in an elegant waltz._

"_Edge…" She looked deep in his eyes._

"_Why not? Where will you go after the wedding? Not back to that terrible cave, I hope. Such a beautiful women shouldn't hide in that cave." He gently stroked her cheek._

"…_I suppose I shouldn't, should I?"_

_He lifted his head, extremely pleased with himself. _

_She had no idea what would come of the situation._

­

* * *

"No…" she muttered, rolling on her side. 

"No…" Rydia jerked awake, breathing heavily and starting to sweat. That dream…it was always that dream. After the wedding, Edge took Rydia to Eblan with him. The dreams of her nights there were painful to remember. She looked outside the cave. Not a soul was to be found.

This island was the cause of the mess. She muttered a simple fire spell- she could feel the magic power draining from her, but no flame appeared. This island- it would have to lie somewhere between Eblan and Baron, but where? As Rydia remembered, there weren't any islands lying between them.

She never remembered ever getting attacked by anything while in the air, either. There weren't many zus…never any that rogue before, either. What had provoked the attack? Was anyone looking for them? The monsters hadn't come back for them after they landed. Rydia's head was riddled with unanswered questions. She sat on the sand, trying desperately to remember what happened in their final moments in the air

* * *

_"What the…" _

"_What was that?"_

"_I'll go check…"_

"_But…what on earth…"_

_(Muffled scratching…loud screech…)_

"_What…Kain! Where is he?"_

"_He must have jumped…coward…"_

_(Hard jerk… shake…screech…)_

"_Edge! What's going on!"_

"_Zus! They're tearing apart the front deck! Rydia, get out here and help!"_

_(Harsh jerk…screech…sound of wood tearing…burning…)_

"_Rydia! Put out the fire!"_

"_I can't! I can't summon anything!"_

"_You have to do something!"_

"_What happened to Kain? Leviathan! LEVIATHAN!"_

_(Burning… screeching…the airship rolls…jerks back…)_

"_Rydia! We're going to fall!"_

"_What about Kain?"_

"_Leave the traitor! Come here! We're going down!"_

_(Burning… terror… fire… terror…)_

* * *

Rydia went over the events in her head. No questions were answered…they just made her more confused. She found herself in the heart of the island, surrounded by trees taller than she could see. It was an odd island, indeed… she never really got a good look at it before, but now she could see. She was in the middle of a giant jungle in the middle. To her south was the beach where the cave was, and to the north seemed to be a rugged mountain range. The east held some plains and a river in it, and the west was laden with rocky cliffs. 

"Where in the world are we?" she muttered. No island in the world was this diverse. No island was this adapted for human life. She walked around the trees a bit. Just realizing how hungry she was, she started crawling around, looking for anything resembling food.

Rydia laughed at her primitive instincts taking over. She stood up, looking up the trees, checking for something edible. Laughing at her incapability to find what she needed in the wild.

Then she found it. Etched into the bark of the tree was a symbol unlike any Rydia had ever seen. It was an upside down triangle, with a sickle shape running from the bottom and curving near the middle. At each of the 2 top corners were a dot, and a small dot in the center of the sickle's curve.

Rydia stared at the design. Never in all her years of magical study had she seen anything even remotely close to it, and never etched into anything. Nothing she saw was ever etched into anything. She picked her fingers up to touch it.

A strong arm wrapped around Rydia's waist. A hand grasped her outstretched arm. She fought. She couldn't free herself. She was wrenched away from the design, and behind the brush.

* * *

She felt herself being lifted into the air, and she spun around while the grip was loosened.

"Kain!" Rydia was dumbfounded.

"You shouldn't have come into the jungle, Rydia," was all he said. He looked at her with an unreadable look. Rydia started to lose it.

"First you abandon us on the airship! Then while Edge is out looking for me, you're trying to save your precious possessions! Now you just about kidnap me, and won't explain anything to me!"

"You don't want things explained to you. It would only make you worry." Kain landed on a cliff overlooking the beach where they had landed.

"Why don't you make any sense? What could be bad enough that you can't tell me?"

"I was instructed not to tell anyone until you arrived in Baron."

"Ah. I see. Now you wish to be loyal. Now you wish to be on the side of good. But by being on the good side, you can be secretive and idiotic and not have to explain why things happen!"

"Rydia."

"What."

"Listen to me. Now. No one is supposed to know about this island. No one is supposed to be on this island. The farther we stray from the beach, the more danger we're putting the rest of the world in. You need to stay on the beach, and out of my way."

"Why are you in charge? Why am I supposed to be a good girl and sit on the beach while you men take care of everything?"

"Because I know what this is all about! I know why we landed on the isle. I know why we can't use magic, I know the meaning of those symbols. And for the record, Edge knows nothing of this. Don't tell him. If he finds out, with his arrogance, he'll need to be in the middle of it."

Rydia stared at him.

"Why did you grab me."

"Because you can't touch those symbols."

"What happens if I do."

Kain scoffed.

"Don't make me tie you to a rock on the beach. Haven't I told you anything? No one is supposed to know. To a certain extent, Cecil and Rosa aren't even supposed to know about it. But they found out. And now we have to deal with it. Just do as I say."

Rydia was never one to take orders, but his words were firm, and she couldn't bring herself to want to disobey that much. She slid down the rocks, and back onto the beach, where Edge was waiting.

"Hello, love."

Rydia looked behind her. Kain had gone back into the island, and she was alone with the ninja again. She sat down next to him. He took her hand.

"Come look at this. Found it while I was out exploring."

On the far side of the beach was a cliff. The ninja brought out his katanas, and started to scale the wall, digging the sword into the rock.

"Come on precious. Hold onto me."

Rydia swallowed a lump in her throat, and wrapped her arms around him. He scaled the wall quickly, and she found herself on a grassy ledge overlooking to water. To one side were bushed of berries. To her other side was a tree of bamboo and vines. In the ground were shoots of bamboo, and the grass was soft and comfortable.

Rydia sat and pulled the berries off the bush, popping them into her mouth, savoring the taste. Edge sat next to her.

"Thank you. For everything. Saving me, this food…"

Edge wore a blank expression for a second, then shook his head and smiled, wrapping his arms around Rydia. Rydia's eyes widened, but the ninja just continued on, bringing her into a deep kiss, that with any other person would have been most enjoyable. The ninja pulled her closer, but Rydia pulled away before it got out of hand. Edge raised and eyebrow, and hopped down the ledge and back to the cave.

Rydia sat on the grassy ledge of the cliff, staring into the ocean, until she fell into an uneasy slumber.

Author's notes: Would you look at that! 1400 words! Sound the trumpets! Woo-hoo! _Glory, Glory Hallelujah! _Okay. Done. Sorry for the EXTREMELY late update. I finished chapter 4, then had a serious case of writer's block that I still haven't broken through, and I still have absolutely no clue what's going to happen. I know that flashback scene was a bit confusing (okay, really confusing) but I think that telling you who said what kinda brings away from the feeling of it, so I'll let you make up who said what. Kinda turning into more of an adventure than plain romance, but I promise I'll bring Kain and Rydia together (a bit) in the next chapter. Promise. But I like how it's turning out. I really do.

The Magnifique 


	4. Chapter 4

Stranded

Chapter 4

_"It's been a long day, love…" _

"_Mm-hmm…"_

"_Why don't we go away for a while? The celebration has been lovely, but too many people flock around me."_

"_It's my first night here. Must we be so open?"_

"_Love, don't you trust me?"_

_"…"_

"_Let me help you trust me."_

_"…"_

"_Rydia…"_

"_Edge, please…"_

"_Shh…"_

"…"

"_Ah, Rydia…"_

"_I love you…"_

"_As do I"_

* * *

"Does it look like I care? You've completely vanished the past two days and I want to know why!" 

Rydia's eyes fluttered.

"How many times do I have to say it? You. Cannot. Know. You will find out, and you will do something completely stupid because of your ego, and the whole world will have to suffer for your arrogance!"

What on earth had he done this time?

"Don't give me that! Tell me what on earth is going on!"

Rydia sat up, and looked over to the cave. Edge's arms were flailing, and Kain looked like he was near to punching him. Rydia slowly crept down the cliff, wanting to disappear into the jungle before anyone saw her.

The shouting match was done within a few minutes, but by the time either of them had realized she had left, she was deep into the jungle again, looking for the etching of the symbol.

Rydia ran through the trees, head flailing, looking around wildly for any sign of the carving. She hardly remembered what it looked like. She stopped to take a break, but started to hurry along when she heard Edge parading around behind her, pretending to look for her.

It wasn't long before Rydia realized she was lost. Sighing, she sat down, leaning against a tree. She prayed someone would come for them. That this whole thing would be sorted out. That…

And there it was again. This time it was etched in the ground, but it was the same symbol. She looked up. There was the tree. The leaves seemed to have the symbol burned into them. Rydia whirled around, her eyes becoming unfocused, and her mind starting to melt. This whole island…it has to be a dream, doesn't it? How could this be happening?

"Why did you come back?"

Rydia felt a strong arm grab her.

"Why did you come back? Why didn't you listen?"

Rydia stared at Kain, at a loss for words.

"Rydia! You can't come here! How do I get this through your head!"

Rydia just stared at him. Kain pulled Rydia close and jumped, heading towards the same cliff as the day before. Rydia closed her eyes, hoping the ride would be over soon. She wasn't extremely fond of jumping.

"Rydia."

"…"

"Rydia. Look at me."

Rydia lifted her head so their eyes just met.

"What do I have to do to make you understand?"

He looked at her hard, with a pleading look on his face. Rydia was frozen. She had never seen him like this before. He never showed any feeling before.

"I…I'm sorry…"

"Rydia…" he said, pulling Rydia down as he got on his knees.

"…I need you to understand. I need you to realize that you have to do what I tell you. You cannot go near those symbols. I know I've given you no reason to trust me in the past, but you need to now. I know I've done things for which I can never redeem myself, but you need to do as I ask."

Rydia felt bad that she ever blamed the dragoon for anything. He seemed genuinely sorry. Nothing could ever bring her mother back, her town, or undo the terrible things he had done. But he was trying to change.

"Please, Rydia…"

Rydia looked at him and smiled.

"I'll keep my curiosity packed away for now."

"Thank you."

Kain took Rydia back down to the beach, where Edge was nowhere to be found.

"He must still be out looking for you."

"Leave him."

Kain was silent for a moment.

"He wasn't the one who rescued you."

Rydia spun around.

"I found you on the beach. He was the one trying to save his precious possessions. I found you on the far side of the island, sort of behind the row of cliffs we were just on. I carried you down to the beach and into the cave. I found him trying to drag one of his chests out of the water. He started yelling at me for how I left when the monsters came, and how I was just standing there, not doing anything to help him get his stuff."

Rydia looked at the ground. Figures that Edge would take credit for saving her.

"Then, of course, he was right back up by your side when I told him I found you."

Then Kain spoke again, after a brief pause.

"You're not too fond of him, are you?"

Silence ensued.

Rydia gave him a look.

"He's a terrible person. All he cares about is women. He doesn't give even half his attention to anything else. I was stupid enough to fall into his trap…"

Rydia fell to the sand, near tears. Remembering her life at Eblan was like taking a knife to the chest. So many painful memories…

Kain slowly kneeled down next to her.

"Shh…" he whispered.

Rydia looked up, wanting to stay close to him. She was afraid to be alone now. After what Edge had tried last night, she was afraid. He never took no for an answer. And he had no other woman to turn to now.

Kain was her savior.

And Rydia needed him now. If for no other reason than to keep Edge away.

* * *

It was a long while before Edge stumbled his way back into camp, and he was furious at having been left to wander the woods for so long. He ended up sulking off onto the cliff for a while, while Kain was wandering around feverishly, trying to come up with enough wood to try to start a fire. Rydia just sort of stood back, and soon enough, a tiny flame appeared amidst the pile of wood. 

"How…" she started, wondering how Kain knew how to do all of this.

"Training. Like I said before, we don't have magic." Kain slowly fed the fire, until it was a decent size, and could stay alive without constant attention.

Of course, that's when Edge sulks back into camp, his cape slung over his back filled with something.

"Whoa…fire…" he muttered, dropping the cape and dropping down in front of the fire, as though it was sacred.

"Edge… look at all the food!" Rydia bent down to look at all of it. There were tons of the sweet berries, bamboo shoots, and a large amount of vines and sticks. Kain Walked over, grabbed a few of the vines and sticks, and walked into the cave.

Rydia was busy admiring the food. Soon enough, most of the berries were gone, and Edge was still completely entranced with the fire. Rydia tried her best to sneak away, but of course, the ninja decided to be receptive to the outer world.

"Come here, precious."

Rydia just stopped in her tracks, sighed, and turned to Edge, trying to be as civil as possible.

"Please, Edge, not tonight…I'm pretty tired, and I kind of…"

"Oh Rydia, I don't doubt that you're tired…" Suddenly the ninja was behind her, whispering in her ear, hands around her waist.

"Edge…"

"Rydia…come sit with me…stay by me…"

Rydia's throat started to tighten. _Help me_… she thought. _Come back Kain._ She needed him. She couldn't say no. Why couldn't she say no?

Edge put his first kiss right below her ear. Against Rydia's will, she melted in his arms, praying that Kain would come. To put an end to it.

She tried her best to resist. She wouldn't show any sign of enjoyment. But that didn't stop the ninja.

Nothing could.

Except Kain.

Her savior.

_Please help me…_ she prayed. She snuck a look at the cave. It was too far away. He wouldn't come, would he?

Edge started to progress as Rydia's resistance fell as her heart sank. She couldn't expect Kain to do anything. She had been quite nasty to him in the time she had known him. Rydia almost wanted to cry. Edge was almost on top of her, and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't say no. It was part of the mystery of him. No one could tell the ninja king no…

"Rydia!"

Rydia gasped. _Oh gods, thank you gods…_

The dragoon strode down the beach to the couple. Edge lifted himself from Rydia slowly, staring daggers at Kain. Rydia looked at Kain, who looked back, with an expression saying _you're welcome. _Rydia quickly picked herself up off the ground and hurried into the cave. Edge sulked off behind the cliff.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," Rydia said, sitting beside Kain in the cave.

Kain was weaving something from the sticks and vines, but Rydia couldn't make out what it was. She was content leaning against his arms, feeling safe and comfortable for the first time in a long time.

She was content.

She was happy.

* * *

Author's notes: that Edge and Rydia scene was impossibly hard to write. I promise I'll stop doing that. Nothing much to say besides that. I think I've finally figured out where this is going, but it's going to be complicated, so try to stick with me. Send me questions and I'll try to answer them. Can't give away too much though. _The Magnifique_


	5. Chapter 5

Stranded

Chapter 5

"_No!"_

"_Come on, what's the matter?"_

"_What's the matter? What's the matter!"_

"_Calm down and tell Edge what's wrong, love."_

"_How can you even ask that? You know very well what's wrong!"_

"…"

"_You idiot!"_

"…_Oh come now, if that's what's bothering you…"_

"_What do you mean if? Get your hands off me!"_

"_Rydia, precious…"_

"_Don't call me that!"_

"_Come to Edge…he'll make everything better…"_

"_I'm leaving!"_

"_You keep saying that…"  
_

"_No! Ever since the first night here, I knew this was a mistake!"_

"_This is no mistake, Rydia, now come back into the room and close the door…"_

"_NO! How…after everything…YOU IDIOT! I HATE YOU!"_

"_Now surely you didn't…"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

The days flew by on the island. Kain was often gone into the jungle, Edge was constantly complaining, and Rydia was both awake and filled with a want to go touch the symbol, or sleeping, filled with the terror of Eblanian nights.

Rydia often wondered why she was plagued with the dreams. It had to be something about this island. This island is trying to tell me something, she thought, but what, she couldn't quite place.

It had to be something to do with Edge. And the symbols. And, well, everything else, she supposed. The zus, the lack of magic to get them off, the perfect capability to support humans; Rydia's head was spinning.

She scaled the rocks of the cliff next to the cave, and immediately saw the dragoon jump, heading towards the jungle.

Rydia's curiosity got the best of her. They hadn't spoken in a while, and she needed answers.

She didn't care how she got them.

Praying that the ninja was still moping on the beach, Rydia tried her best to predict where the dragoon would land. He disappeared in the clouds a long while ago, and for all Rydia knew he landed already.

Rydia ran through the woods, looking for any sign of Kain. She was being extremely careless, but if nothing else, she needed someone to talk to besides Edge and his suggestive comments.

And again. She almost knocked into it. The symbol was once again facing her, and she backed away slowly. Anytime she didn't want to see it, it came. When her head was clear of it, it snuck back in. The symbol would never escape her life, would it?

Then it hit her. Kain would eventually come to find the symbol. She careful climbed the tree, positioning herself on a branch where she could see most of the area around her.

Soon enough, the dragoon walked into the clearing, bearing a large, stick and a small weaving of the vines. Rydia recognized it as what he was working on the night he saved her. She watched him carefully as he covered his hands with the weaving, and took the stick and walked up to the symbol.

He carefully brushed the stick on the symbol, and Rydia's eyes widened as it glowed a soft orange. He quickly dropped the stick and weaving, running towards the plains to the east. Rydia climbed down, left Kain's tools where they were, and dashed after him.

The chase lasted a good while, and it wasn't until Kain was high on a ledge overlooking a reef that he finally turned to face Rydia.

"You saw, didn't you?"

"Yes," she said, a little uneasy. The dragoon fell, and Rydia ran up by him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, as the dragoon buried his head in his hand.

"I screwed up. I thought…maybe they might be friendly…receptive…but they're not. THEY'RE NOT! AND NOW THEY KNOW WE'RE HERE!"

Rydia picked up the dragoon's head and caressed it. She was amazingly confused, but she decided to let it go and to try to ease Kain's pain.

"Whatever you did, its okay…"

"No, Rydia. It's not. You see. Tomorrow, remember where I left the stick? It will be burned, broken, and covered in the symbols. And then they'll come after us."

"Who're they?"

"The ones we've been hiding from. The ones who brought down the airship. The ones who make the symbols."

Rydia decided to stop there, and wrapped her arms around him. He was so confused, so terribly upset, and she somehow felt responsible. She had put all sorts of pressure on him to tell her what was going on.

Kain stopped grimacing and stared out into sea. Rydia sat by him, and soon it was nightfall. Rydia stood to leave, but Kain whispered

"Don't go"

Rydia looked into his eyes. She saw pain, guilt, sorrow, and Rydia fell down again and stroked his cheek. Kain wrapped his arms around her, and soon she was on his lap, rocking in the wind, calm and content.

And then he kissed her.

She was used to Edge's kisses. At first, his weren't bad, but they grew progressively worse. They often felt empty and impassionate, but lasted for several minutes at a time. She was often upset about the fact that he had control the entire time, too. He'd often kiss her in public just to get some attention, just to spice things up a little.

But Kain's were so completely different. They were warm, rich, everything she wanted. Everything she'd been deprived of for so long.

Too soon he broke the connection, but his face continued to hover in front of her. Rydia longed for more. She leaned he head against him. He whispered in her ear.

"Thank you."

He was her savior.

She was his.

Author's notes: grrr, back to the impossibly short chapters filled with cheesiness and stupidity. Maybe something interesting will happen next time. At least I can quit with the Edge/Rydia flashbacks at the beginning. Those were really bugging me. I finally got some romance into it, and I think that the storyline I'm going for will actually turn out. I'm planning on 4 more chapters. But don't be surprised if they turn out short and get put on 63 days apart. That seems to be how I work.

_The Magnifique_


	6. Chapter 6

Stranded

Chapter 6

"_Lady Rydia, what are you doing up at this time of day?"_

"_Oh… hello… I was just taking a walk."_

"_Ah, well, I suppose you better be getting along, now. The King will want you back very much soon."_

"_Really? I mean, its 4 in the morning."_

_Oh, he'll notice soon enough, I mean, after all, I did…oh…um…if you'll excuse me miss, I need to finish the laundry before daybreak…"_

"_Come back!"_

"…_Yes?"_

"_What happened."_

"_Miss Rydia, I don't… I really think that…"_

"_Please, tell me what happened."_

"…_Lady Rydia, please, do not be angry at me for this…"_

"_I won't be. Tell"_

"_Well, many times you would get very angry at the king, correct?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And often times you would leave the castle completely."_

"_Correct."_

"_Well…the king does not like to be alone."_

"_I have assumed as much, which is why I leave when I am angry with him."_

"_Well, you see, he…how do I put this…finds a substitute for you."_

"…"

"_Every time you refuse to give him what he wants, he chooses someone else to give it to him."_

"…"

"_Even when you pull away from a kiss too soon, he'll immediately come to the laundry or the kitchens to find someone else"_

"…"

"_Lady Rydia, I am sorry, but that is the way he is…"_

"_No. It's okay. That is how he is. Must be in control. Has to have everything he wants. Exactly. When. He wants it."_

"_Lady Rydia, please, perhaps you should lay down…"_

"_Yes, I should. Prepare me a bed in the East Wing."_

"_But shouldn't you go…"_

"_No! I am never going to go into that monster's room again! A room in the East Wing, please!"

* * *

_

"Kain…" Rydia awoke slowly, looking around. The memories started flooding back to her.

She lay next to the dragoon, on the soft grass on the cliff overlooking the sea, far from the eyes of the ninja

Kain rolled over, closer to Rydia. Rydia stroked his cheek and got up, looking over and into the sea. So calm…

"Rydia!"

She looked up the hill, just to see Edge streaking downhill towards them, waving something clenched in his fist. His face was terribly red, and this eyes were alight with a fire.

Rydia beckoned Kain awake as Edge pulled into a furious stomp, pointing what was clenched in his fist at Kain's throat, making it still enough for Rydia to see what it was.

The stick.

The stick that Kain had touched the symbol with.

And he was right. The stick was burned black, and in an eerie, almost glowing white, the symbol was carved into it numerous times. Kain's eyes widened.

"Where… did…you find… that?" He struggled to get out. He slowly inched away from it.

"Next to all the other weird symbols like this! And I assume you know what's going on!"

"Put it down!"

"No!"

"Put it down NOW! Edge, it's not funny! Drop it!"

"No! Tell me what's going on!"

"If I do, you'll kill me."

"Try me."

"You're going to die."

Kain's last words were said looking directly at the stick, on which the symbol's were beginning to pulse. Edge's jaw slipped open, then clenched, and he whipped back the stick like he was going to attack. Rydia then completely lost it. She ran between the two men, and wrenched the stick from Edge's hands.

"I'm sick of this! Why are you so thoughtless?"

"Rydia, put it down. Now." Kain grew more tense by the moment, but Rydia paid no mind as the symbol's pulsing grew stronger.

"How could you just stomp down here, waving this stick and trying to attack him? What has he done? Tell me Edge!"

Kain grew frantic. He tried to shake the stick loose from her grip, but she held fast. Edge put on his dignified act to answer the question.

"My love, because he stole you from me, and has kept you away from me, my dear Ry-"

"You idiot! You never had me! How can you not see? How can you be so blind?"

Kain tried even harder to wrench the stick from her grasp, paying absolutely no attention to anything but it.

"Edge, I hate you!"

Edge jaw once more slipped open, and he ran up to Kain and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"I don't know what you did to her, what you told her but-"

And then there was silence.

Complete and utter silence as the stick let out a loud, throbbing pulse that could be felt even by the trees far away, which shook as though something had rammed into him.

Rydia's grip loosened on it. She lurched forward, completely out of control of what she was doing.

Kain caught her by the front and put her back to the grass and Edge came up and fell to his knees.

Rydia's senses started failing as Edge's frantic yells fainted, and the grass beneath became cold. Her eyes went blurry.

Kain brushed her hair out of her face just as her eyes glazed over and her breathing stopped.

* * *

Author's Notes- Okay, I actually like how that turned out. We'll clear a LOT of things up in the next chapter, I promise. Oh yeah, sorry for the impossibly late update. I sorta cleaned out the computer (or one of my friends did) and of course, they dumped all but the few things I told them not to dump, and I forgot to tell them about this story, so I had to start from scratch on this chapter again. I hate starting over on stuff. Its almost as painful as leveling up when you somehow managed to get to the final dungeon of a game 22 levels under the recommended level. So anyways, I'll try hard not the do another stupid thing this time.

_The Magnifique_


	7. Chapter 7

Stranded

Chapter 7

"_Miss Rydia!"_

"…_Oh, hello commander Warrington. Just… grabbing a bite to eat…"_

"_Well, the king wishes for an audience."_

"…"

"_Umm…he wishes for one now, Lady Rydia."_

"…_Oh, yes…of course let me go get ready, I will be there shortly…"_

"_Nonsense, I'll send some chambermaids to help with the dressing."_

"_No, really, commander, I'm fine. It will only take a few minutes…"_

"_Come, Lady Rydia, with the dressing maids it will be mere seconds. Then you could go to your King even quicker, hmm?"_

"_Ah…yes…I suppose so…"_

"_Well then, they'll be to your room shortly."_

_(Door closes)_

"…_So close…"_

* * *

Her mind was awhirl. 

There was a very dull pain in her hand

She felt pure paralyzation everywhere else. She could move nothing. She couldn'tsee or hear.

Then it exploded.

Her hand exploded with pure pain, a fiery, stinging pain that slowly spread up her arm and into the rest of her.

Then in front of her, she saw a blinding light, and the symbol, that terrifying symbol that followed you, that never left you alone, burned in front of her face.

"_Get her out of here, Edge! What are you doing?" _

Her eyes fluttered open. She heard Kain's voice, and she felt two hands lift her off the ground. Her head hurt so much, and her whole body was on fire. She could make out only muffled yells between the two men and the thumping of feet against the ground beneath her. Her thoughts slowly smothered each other as she slipped into unconciousness.

* * *

"Kain! Get out here and HELP ME!" 

Rydia heard Edge's voice among the peircing screeches and roars filling her head.

"EDGE! SHUT UP AND FIGHT!"

Kain's voice was much closer, almost directly above her.

"Rydia...please, wake up, just, please Rydia, try..." Kain laid his hand on her cheek and gently caressed it.

Rydia tried so hard to move. She focused all her energy into her eyes, praying for them to open. She needed to see his face.

A sickening roar came from outside. The ground trembled, and a fiery blast of heat surrounded her.She felt Kain throw himself onto her, trying vainly to protect her. The heat was almost too much. She felt her last bit of energy sucked from her as Kain closed his hands around her.

"K..." Rydia's dying voice whispered that one sound and she slipped even closer to death.

* * *

"EDGE! WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON OUT HERE!" 

"WHAT'S IT LOOK LIKE?"

The screaming men looked over into the woods as a large black shadow of a monster emergedfrom the treetops. WildZu's flying around, evil summoners parading beneath, and terrifying fiery monsters flying in every direction.

"THAT'S WHAT'S GOING ON!" Edge yelled as he ripped his masamune from his belt and flung himself at a summoner. Kain stared, awe-sruck, at the massive black shadow destroying the beach. Kain knew there was something on this island. While carrying Rydia back to the beach on his back, he tried to imagine what it could be.

This never crossed his mind.

Edge threw a shuriken at the shadow. Besides the haunting black aura surrounding him disappearing, the monster only looked more furious. A Zu swooped down and caught Edge in its talons and a summoner drew up a tornado to where Edge was.

Kain watched as Edge fell to the Earth with a sickening thud. He ran to him just as another summoner threw a fireball at him. The monsterous shadow looked down at Edge,and instantly Kain felt the aura surrounding it return. Edge stared blankly into space as Kain ripped some herbs out of his pocket and handed them to Edge, begging him to eat them while he went to check on Rydia.

"Rydia...please, you need to get up...we need you Rydia."

Rydia begged herself to open her eyes as she heard another roar from outside the cave as Edge tumbled to the ground again. Kain didn't know what to do except cover Rydia as a summoner sent a tidal wave into the cave.

Rydia was confused. A tidal wave? Wasn't that magic? How could the summoner use magic?

As another flood was sent towards the cave Rydia whispered the chant of the Asura spell, who instantly came forth and healed the summoner.

She immediately snapped open her eyes and stood up, running outside as Kain stared after her, slightly shaken . Edge was firing shurikens in each direction, completely unaware that Rydia was awake.

"Edge!" Rydia screamed. The ninja whipped his head around.

"Do what you just did. Right before the tidal wave came."

Edge looked at her strange before leaping into the air and bringing down his masamune on the black shadow. The mighty thing roared again, and both Rydia and Kain felt the aura disappear.

"The sense of doom is gone..." Rydia said.

"Of course. The aura prevents the magic. Quick, Rydia, while it's still gone, cast...EDGE!" Kainscreamed. The ninja fell to the ground, terribly wounded and unable to move. And right on cue, the aura was back. Kain looked at Rydia before jumping high into the air.

Only moments later another terrible screech came forth.

Rydia gasped as Kain stuck fast to the shadow, but quickly regained herself. She focused all her energy into a single spell.

"BAHAMUT!"

* * *

Author's Notes: K, I'm not even gonna try to explain this one. Hopefully the next update will be a little quicker. Tons of confusion and all that junk, just send me your questions and I'll do my best to explain. Only 2 more chapters, hopefully they'll be a little longer than this one. I really didn't like how this turned out. I don't know why. Probably just me being all whacko again.Or it could be that it was a crappy chapter. One of the two.

_The Magnifique_


	8. Chapter 8

Stranded

Chapter 8

"_My love, after this most boring meeting, why don't we hide away for a while? I missed you last night…don't ever leave me like that again, my love…"_

_(smack)_

"…_Sir, may I let the emissiary in?"_

"_Huh? Wha… of course, yes…"_

_(Trumpets blare. Flags rise. The door opens and a figure carrying a lance emerges from the other side)_

"_Kain!"_

"_Kain?"_

"_His Majesty sent me to you. He wishes your presence in Baron immediately."_

"_Kain, how dare you even…"_

"_Rydia! Let the dragoon speak. His words intrigue me."_

"_It is as I said. Their Majesties Cecil and Rosa wish for your presence in Baron as soon as possible."_

"_Kain, you can't expect me to even move myself from my throne if you can't give me a good reason to. You should know that by now."_

"_I am only ordered to say that you must, for it concerns the well being of many kingdoms if you don't. I can't stay and wait for answer. If I get a no, I will turn my airship to Mysidia and seek help there."  
_

"_See here now, those lazy mysidian mages don't have anything special. What do they do, make ice cubes? Compared to our ninjutsu?"_

"_Should I take that as an accepted invitation?"_

"_Rydia, pack. We're going to Baron."_

"_I think I'm ready, but really Edge, don't you think that…"_

_I'm ready also. Get the blasted airship here and we'll be on our way."

* * *

_

The land was quiet. In mere seconds after the rage that Bahamut put forth, the island became shrouded in blackness. Rydia paid it no mind. She ran to the landing point of the injured dragoon.

Rydia screamed. The whole black covered island echoed with the cry of the summoner.

Kain lay spread-eagle on the mossy ground, Helmet and lance thrown off at a distance. His gorgeous blonde hair was streaked with mud and blood. Rydia laid down next to him, caressing and preening his hair, whispering meaningless nonsense to him.

"Oh, no, Kain…" Rydia looked at his closed eyelids, and moved them downward towards his chest, which was unsteadily rising.

Rydia brought forth the last magic strength left in her, and with all she had left, whispered the spell she was unable to cast she was a child.

"Cure…" she said, as tears landed on his cheeks and Rydia gasped for breath.

The summoner didn't expect the magic to work. She couldn't cast white magic. How could it?

Kain's eyes fluttered.

Had it?

A moan left his mouth.

Rydia gasped again and clutched her chest, and smiled. She lowered herself and placed her lips on his.

Warmth flashed between them, like an electrical impulse. Rydia slowly moved her lips from his, and another moan, but one of pleasure, escaped him.

A hand found the back of her neck and slid her closer. He reached upward and locked onto her. He slowly slid his tongue to her dry, cracked lips. She parted them invitingly, and allowed his tongue to snake in and out as she combed his hair with her fingers. She never wanted to leave his side. To think that when she first crashed on this island she had wanted him to disappear forever.

There was something about this island, all right.

But maybe it wasn't all bad.

* * *

"Cecil, why haven't they returned yet?" Rosa fidgeted with a curl on her head. Cecil looked warily toward the door, wishing it would open and Kain would fly through the door.

"All we can do is wait," he muttered.

"No! That's all you ever say! Gosh, why'd we even send them on a collision course with that island! Why even bother? So what if the reincarnation of Zemus takes over the world? Instead, we killed 3 of our friends!"

"Rosa, you're distraught. They haven't lost before, have they?"

"What are they supposed to do on that island! Zemus wasn't an idiot! He used the tower of Babel as a connection between The Lunar Subterranean and the Earth, we all found that out before, and that certainly wasn't a fluke! And the island, when viewed from the moon, lies directly on top of the tower! What better place to hide a piece of your life in case you die? He was reincarnating himself on that island! He created a portal through which he could come back in case he was defeated, and Rydia and Edge and Kain were all just falling into his trap!"

"Cid, go ready an airship." Cecil stood up from his throne and walked towards the gates.

"I'm leaving in an hour."

* * *

Rydia wrapped her arms tighter around Kain's waist. She tucked her head between his arm and his chest. His arm held her shoulder, and his lips on the top of her head as they lay peacefully in the slowly clearing black sky under the island.

The mysterious feeling surrounding the island was gone. And not in one place was there a symbol. The symbol that marked the dangers of the island, they were all gone. Rydia felt no curiosity about anything any more. All she felt was love. Coming steadily to her from the man next to her. She had never felt this with Edge.

Edge.

Where was he?

He hadn't moved since the shadow threw him.

Rydia's eyes snapped open. She shook Kain until he was awake.

"Kain, Kain we have to go! We have to find Edge!"

Kain sat up and looked at Rydia for a moment, then got up and impassively said, "Ok. Let's go."

Rydia didn't register that expression (or lack thereof) and just ran through the woods. Under the now gray sky, Rydia became afraid. How long had he been lying there? Edge had barely been able to move from injuries before the final throw of the shadow. As much pain as he had put her through, she didn't think she could bear it if…

If he hadn't…

What if he hadn't?

She was so caught up over the safety of the ninja that she didn't even notice the airship gliding silently overhead.

* * *

Author's notes: O gosh, finally, one more chapter and I'm done! DONE, I SAY! Anyway that was a ridiculously long wait for an update, so I'm gonna be surprised if ANYONE reads this at all. The Cecil and Rosa scene maybe cleared a bit of the island up, but it'll all pull together in the last one, I swear. A little romance, and now the hard part of saying no to Edge (if he makes it…hee hee hee, wouldn't sparks fly then…oh boy, do I have a decision to make here! That's what happens when you make up a story as you go along, I guess.) Until (a hopefully quicker) next time.

_The Magnifique_


	9. Chapter 9

Stranded

Chapter 9

"_Rydia!"_

"…"

"_Rydia, dear, why are you so upset? I promise Kain won't ruin my plans for us with his rude interruption"_

"_Edge, just get on the airship and leave me alone,"_

"_Oh, precious, stop that. All this joking is going to hurt my feelings."_

"_What if that's what I'm trying to do?" _

"_You're so funny Rydia…come on, tell Edge you were joking,"_

"_I…Edge…I was… joking…"_

"_Mmm, Rydia, I thought you were. This is why I want you,"_

"_I…want me? You don't love me?"_

"_What…? Of course I do…my mistake…"_

"_Edge…stop…"_

"_No…Mmm…Rydia…I need you…I'd be so cold and alone without you…"_

"_But you don't love me…"_

"_Of course I do…"_

"_THEN SAY IT! SAY YOU LOVE ME, EDGE!"_

"_I… Rydia, I love you. Now come, Kain is waiting for us…"_

"_But…Edge…"_

"_Yes?"_

"…_All right."_

_(Hours pass…the airship is in the air…hardly a word has been said between former comrades)_

_(Jerk)_

"_What the…?"_

_(Scratch)_

"_What was that?"

* * *

_

"His wounds run deep…he's just barely clinging to life…" Rosa choked out, looking at the dying ninja lying on the bed of Cid's airship.

Rydia stood engulfed in Kain's arms, the only thing keeping her upright, watching the white mage work her magic on the ninja. Kain leaned down to Rydia's ear.

"You're going to have to tell him." He whispered, so barely even Rydia could hear it. Rydia nodded. She had already decided that she couldn't return to Eblan. But oh gods, this happened at the worst possible time. When he awoke, he'd have to face not only his injuries, but his favorite woman puppet leaving him.

Rydia was afraid. She knew as soon as he woke up he was going to want someone to be there, ready to hold him and nurse him back to health, to wait on him and to give him what he wants.

She didn't want to be that person anymore. She always knew they weren't meant for each other, but she had stayed with him. She was young. She was confused, and didn't know what else to do.

She had loved Eblan when she first came. She still loved the kingdom. She still longed for Edge, in a sort of way. She just wanted him to change his womanizing ways.

She had tried, and failed. It must have been something ingrained in his head at a very young age by his father, she thought, constantly running after women.

She eyed him on the bed, gasping for breath, as Rosa moved her staff up and down him again. Rydia left the room, trying to prepare for the inevitable.

* * *

"Edge, how are you?"

The king's eyelids fluttered, and a pained moan escaped his mouth.

Rydia sat at the edge of the bed, wringing her hands in her lap. She hadn't made eye contact with him yet. She was afraid to. She'd sat crying in her cabin with Kain holding her for hours, just trying to work up the courage to say no.

It took only a moment to say it though…

"I need to leave you, Edge." She snapped her eyes shut, but no terror came forth. He said nothing. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

He had that wicked expression on his face, but he was smiling. He pulled himself upright a little more and outstretched a heavily bandaged black hand to her face. She turned away, but he didn't stop.

"And that's what you've said. Forever. You said that before we went on the airship. You said that when you left my room that night. You've said that for as long as I can remember, and yet here you are, still by my side. Look into my eyes and say you don't love me."

Rydia looked up from her lap, straight into the ice-blue eyes of the ninja, sparkling with arrogance and pride. Rydia opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Heh. That's what I thought. You need me, Rydia. I'm the man you need. And when we get home, I'll commission you a beautiful gown to go with your eyes and a pure gold tiara, and I'll make you my queen. You'll be my queen, Rydia," he slowly smirked, and moved his battered body forward just enough to give Rydia a quick kiss. Rydia didn't let him go any farther. She stood up and left.

Kain met her outside. He looked mad, and Rydia knew why.

"Kain, I'm sorry, I just can't…"

"Can't stop loving him?! Is that what it is? Have you grown bored of him and wanted to toy with another man's heart?! I think you've turned into him, Rydia! I don't think you want to say goodbye!" Kain fumed, the amount of anger in his voice sickening.

"Kain, No!" Rydia fell down, once again, and for probably not the last time. This whole ordeal had put so much stress on her. She couldn't do it anymore. It took all of her strength not to cast Thundaga on herself, to not quit, to keep going. This whole ordeal pained her so much.

"Kain…" she sobbed, wiping her eyes, which were now swollen and red, "Kain, don't say I'm like him. He has a spell…a spell that he casts over you, with his charm and cleverness, and I can't escape it!" Rydia cried, still unable to stand.

"You're weak then! WEAK! I've never met such a woman! Rosa held it together through all this, hell, Porom wasn't even afraid of dying! But you, Rydia! Dammit, don't say you can't do it…don't…please, Rydia…make a choice. Don't leave me hanging; I need to know…" he said, growing softer by the minute. He pulled the chaotic pile on the ground upright, and embraced her.

Rydia's sobs stopped. Tears kept flowing, but her feet found the floor and she clutched the arms of the dragoon tightly as she put weight on her shaking feet and moved away from the embrace.

And Kain took her mouth in his. They stood there, lips on each others, Kain moving his hands around her waist, Rydia moving hers upwards to the back of his neck. He worked her mouth like Edge never had; with feeling. She wanted more. She felt his tongue at her lips, and greeted it inviting, the two of them moving against the wall, moving closer together. She grasped his hair tightly as he moved his lips from hers, and gasped when he planted his next kiss below her ear, moving down her jaw line with quick pecks.

The feelings she was experiencing were new. She felt electricity moving throughout he body, up and down her spine, and she started shaking, which only increased when she pulled Kain's mouth back to hers. They stood there, engrossed in each other, loving the sensations they were giving each other, until they finally pulled away. Then they stood there. They stood and took in what happened, and waited before leaving each other's grasp.

"I can do it, Kain," she whispered.

"I know you can. Go give him hell." Kain muttered, nuzzling her neck. She turned around and walked back into the cabin, eyes on fire, determination on her step.

"Edge," She said, in as harsh a tone she could manage.

"Thanks for coming back, I was getting lonely," he smirked, eyes dancing mischievously.

"No! Listen to me!" she exploded, anger etched all over her face. Edge looked taken aback.

"You do not control me! You do not tell me what I think, what is going to happen to me! I am my own person, and I have decided that you are not my man! I never actually did love you! I was young, stupid! You were always given whatever you wanted! But you do NOT get me! I am not an object for you to play with!" Rydia ended, breathing heavily. Edge's eyes narrowed.

"I do NOT love you!" She screamed, the last of the built up anger leaving her. Edge pulled himself upright even more, lips pulled thin, and a look in his eyes not even Rydia could decode.

"I simply don't believe you," he said with gobs of sarcasm. He cocked his head to the side and smiled.

"Let me prove it to you," Rydia snarled, and she walked outside and walked in with Kain's arms around her. She pulled him into another deep kiss, and broke it off to see the expression on Edge's face.

"I still don't believe you. People can act. I can only imagine how you're paying him back for this," Edge sneered, once he wiped his face of the repulsed expression.

Rydia had had it. She walked diligently up to the ninja, looked him straight in the eye, and slapped him hard across the face.

Kain took her in his arms, and the couple walked out, never to look back.

* * *

Rosa and Cecil sat at the table that night in order to explain the island. Edge sat on the far side of the table, not looking at anyone, Rydia and Kain sat in the same chair, and Rosa and Cecil sat hand in hand at the head of the table. Cid was still working the controls, and said he'd catch up with them later.

"The island was only a dry, grassy land until after the defeat of Zeromus," Rosa started, "And no one ever paid attention to it."

"After his defeat however, the observatory of Agart noticed an odd aura coming from the island. Mysidia was the first to send explorers. When they returned, they had lost their minds. We decided we needed to investigate, because it obviously had something to do with Zeromus. We called for everyone that we met on that first quest to come back. We sent Kain because it would take more convincing to get you," Cecil nodded to Edge "to come."

"Unfortunately, we didn't send an experienced airship driver. I still don't know why we sent him to Damcyan and Fabul instead, we knew that in order to get to Baron, the shortest route was going to be going by the island." Rosa explained sympathetically.

"And we strayed to close to its aura," Kain mumbled, staring into nothing. Rydia laid a hand on his shoulder.

"And once trapped in its aura, your subjected to the alternate visions it creates," Cecil told them, "The energy contained in that area was from Zemus. When he turned into Zeromus, he flung a piece of the old Zemus to the island, which, from the moon, lies directly on the Tower of Babel, which we all know was his channeling point."

"Basically, the island was home to the reincarnating Zemus, who was feeding off your and the monsters energy. The symbols, designed to provoke the human curiosity, were used to sap the energy from you whenever you touched them. Fortunately, the reincarnation was weak, so the three of you were able to beat him. But now the island is back like it always was. As soon as the airship took off, it morphed into its dry grassy existence. So the…"

"Well I'm glad that was explained, I'm leaving," Edge snapped, and he was out of the room before anyone could say anything. Rydia tried hard not to smile. And everything made perfect sense. She thought. Anyways, the happenings on the island really only came out bad for one of the three stranded there. Rydia excused herself and went to her room.

* * *

That night she looked out the window of the airship gliding over the ocean. She saw the dolphins spinning and the whales leaping. The stars twinkled in the black sky, and the moon shone brightly against its backdrop.

A hand laid on her shoulder, and he turned around to see Kain smiling at her. Taking one last look at the nighttime sky, she closed the curtains and fed the fire blazing in the small stone fireplace.

"Kain," Rydia said, reaching up and laying a small kiss on his lips, "I love you."

"Mm, Rydia, I love you," He whispered. Rydia felt the shiver of glee going down her back again. He said he loved her. That was more than the bastard ninja in the room down the hall had ever said.

He moved slowly to the bed, teasing Rydia to come closer. This was what she wanted. To be with a man who wanted to be with her.

Everything would work out, she thought, as she fell onto the bed.

_I suppose that being stranded on desert island isn't as bad as I thought_, she thought, as Kain moved closer to her.

Just look what came of it 

And that was her last coherent thought as she slipped into bliss.

The airship glided silently over the ocean, and onboard was the makings of true love.

* * *

Author's Notes: O YES! I FINISHED! I AM SO FREAKIN' HAPPY I FINISHED IT! I think I tied up all the loose ends, but if not, send me a note and I'll fix whatever I missed. I say okay for a first fic, and now I've got the practice, so the next one should run a lot smoother than this. I suppose its pretty okay for a fic that didn't have an ending (besides Kain and Rydia getting together) until the 4th chapter. But hey. That's just me. Unorganized and lazy. The next fic is probably going to be a humorous parody on something (just not sure what) so hopefully all of these readers will try that too. Until my new story gets online.

The Magnifique


End file.
